The Clean-Up
by arliddian
Summary: Rory has grown used to cleaning up messes. It's simply a part of his life with Amy. Rory/Amy one-shot. Set after 6x11 The God Complex .


**The Clean-Up**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Rory has grown used to cleaning up messes. It's simply a part of his life with Amy. Rory/Amy one-shot. Spoilers for 6x11 (The God Complex).  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Written for the prompt 'messes'. The ending of _The God Complex_ was incredibly bittersweet and beautiful, and inspired me to write this little one-shot.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Don't own it; don't sue me.

* * *

><p>When Rory was a kid, he used to tidy up after Amy when she and Mels pulled her room and craft box apart to make new puppets or props to play Raggedy Doctor. He would trail after the exuberant girls, picking up empty tubes of blue paint and snippets from Rory's dad's old shirts. They never thanked him, but Rory didn't mind. It was just a part of what it meant to be friends with them.<p>

Later in life, it came as part of his job. Mopping up bodily fluids one would rather not have to deal with was an everyday occurrence for a nurse. Rory always did even the most menial, disgusting jobs without complaint. It was just a part of the job.

He grew used to cleaning up after the Doctor, too. It was simply a part of his life with Amy.

In one version of the universe, Rory watched Amy fall to pieces twice, once as a child and once as an adult. The first time, she had been fiercely adamant that her Raggedy Doctor was coming back. Mels didn't help with all her questions and speculation. Rory was the one who brought Amy her homework when she was grounded for biting her psychiatrists. He was the one who gave her a hanky and whose shoulder she dampened with tears when she finally decided the Doctor wasn't coming back. He was the one who quietly packed up the Raggedy Doctor dress-up clothes into a box and shoved it under her bed.

The second time, she had gone quiet and thoughtful. Rory was the one who distracted her from staring at the sky by taking her out on elaborate outings to fairs and picnics and drive-in movies. He was the one who made her laugh with his clumsiness, his attempts at cooking dinner, his stories about silly things that happened at work. He was the one who gave her a diamond ring and made sure that she knew that he was going to stay by her side no matter what.

In this version of the universe, he watched her fall apart three times. And each time he was there to hold her together, clean up the mess that the Doctor had left her in.

The first time, they had been standing together at Lake Silencio with the woman who turned out to be their daughter. Rory was the one who made the decision to say a proper goodbye to the Doctor when Amy couldn't. He was the one who kept a warm and comforting arm around her shoulder as she wept silently in the light of the pyre.

The second time, she had been holding a teddy bear. She had bought it at the shops while he was out at work, and he came home to find her standing in their empty spare bedroom, clutching the stuffed toy to her chest. _I thought... if - _when_ he brings her home..._ she had said in a broken voice. Rory was the one who gently tugged the bear from her hands and replaced its empty comfort with his warm embrace. He was the one who held her when the nightmares overtook her and she awoke sobbing for Melody. He was the one who reminded her that their daughter would grow up to be an amazing woman, who reassured her that the Doctor would look after her, even though he wasn't sure he would ever bring her back to them the way they hoped he would.

The third time, she was standing at their bedroom window, gazing into the sky. There was a forgotten, flat glass of cheap champagne on the windowsill. Rory stood in the doorway.

_Amy,_ he said softly.

She lowered her eyes and turned to face him with eyes full of tears. As she moved, her hand bumped the glass off the sill and it fell, spilling its contents over the floor and cracking neatly into several pieces. She ignored the tinkle of breaking glass, the splashes of liquid over her boots.

_He's not coming back this time,_ she told him, lips attempting to form a small, sad smile.

_I know._

He had always known this day would come. And without hesitation, Rory moved forward to take her in his arms and clean up the mess.

_Fin_


End file.
